


talk to me

by toobscocaine



Series: 4am drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: tsukishima has panic disorder and he didn’t tell anyone on the team beside yams and kageyama finds him one time in the middle of a panic attack.tw- panic attack
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 4am drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with emotions through haikyuu fics nobody cares about

Kageyama was one who really just like to watch the world go by, at least, that was what Tsukishima noticed. Kageyama really didn’t talk to much in class. He only really talked at volleyball. Kageyama was an interesting person, at least for Tsukishima to watch. Kageyama was an observer.

It wasn’t like Tsukishima wanted to be the center of attention. In fact, Tsukishima wanted to be as far as he could get from it. He tried not to be nervous, but instead he just ended up wearing headphones all the time so people would assume he couldn’t hear them. 

Tsukishima’s panic attacks had started a long time ago. Maybe in middle school. They just came out of nowhere. As soon as he started feeling nervous, he would ask to go to the bathroom or go somewhere away from everyone else. He wasn’t going to let anyone see him like that.

Yamaguchi knew. Tsukishima had a panic attack in front of him, but Yamaguchi knew it was not his place to tell. Yamaguchi helps Tsukishima sometimes. But Tsukishima still hates someone seeing him in that state, so he always goes off alone.

It had started normally. “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, it’s your turn to lock up tonight. Please don’t let the idiot duo try and switch out. They need sleep.” Suga held his hand out, and Tsukishima grabbed the keys out of his hands.

”Bye guys!” Hinata squealed. 

Yamaguchi looked at his phone, then remorsefully back at Tsukishima. “I’m so sorry I have to go! Family emergency! I feel horrible. I can stay if y-“ 

“It’s fine. I got it.” Tsukishima offered a small smile to his best friend.

”Thank you. See you later.” Yamaguchi was practically out the door with his bag.

Just like that, Tsukishima was alone. The gym was quiet, except for the sound of his own breathing. He pushed the volleyballs back into the storage room, and picked everything else up.

Then, there was a loud noise. Thunder. Tsukishima knew it was stupid, but he’d always had an irrational fear of thunderstorms. They just made him so nervous.

Too nervous in fact, because Tsukishima started sweating. He hadn’t even realized he was pacing. The world got blurrier and blurrier as he slid down against the wall. The silence had been filled by nothing but the sound of Tsukishima’s hurried and terrified breathing.

He was scratching again. He could feel his arms burn, inside and out. There was swear he could see dripping to the floor. He felt tears starting to form.

”Tsukishima?” The voice seemed far away. Underwater. Then the owner of the voice got closer. Kageyama.

”Hey are you okay? What’s wrong?” Kageyama knelt down time Tsukishima’s level. All Tsukishima could do was give him a panicked look. 

“Breath with me.” Kageyama started long and slow breaths. Tsukishima couldn’t match him. “Hey, it’s okay. Keep on trying.” 

Slowly, Tsukishima calmed down. There was still tears streaming down his face. “S-stay with me?” Tsukishima didn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes.

Kageyama sat down, and wrapped Tsukishima in a hug. Their fingers interlocked. They stayed like that for a while, only breathing could be heard. 

“Why did you come back?” Tsukishima had his head rested on Kageyama’s chest.

”Mm... does it matter?” Kageyama ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair.

”Just tell me.” 

“Okay, well I told Hinata I forgot my jacket.” Tsukishima looked Kageyama up and down.

”You’re wearing your jacket.” He made a small smirk.

”He’s not the brightest.” Kageyama makes a small, cute laugh.

”And what was the real reason?” Tsukishima weakly raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

”I wanted to be alone with you.” Kageyama looked away, hand rubbing behind his neck sheepishly.

”Why would that be?” Tsukishima was one for playing games.

”B-because I like you.” He paused to look Tsukishima in the eyes. “Like as more then friends. I like _like_ you.” 

“Well s’ too bad.” 

“W-why?” Kageyama looked like a nervous little kid, cheeks all pink.

”Because I love you.”

Tsukishima pulled Kageyama’s face in for a kiss. Both of them pulled away after a while, pink stained cheeks.

”Thank you... for today.” Tsukishima almost wanted to cry, but he was to happy for that.

”It’s what boyfriends do.” 

Kageyama was an observer, but when it comes to his love life, he’s not very observant.


End file.
